


The Advantages Of Living With A Porn Star

by Bookworm4567



Series: Threes A Party [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Angel Dust, Bisexual Vaggie, Blink And You'll Miss It Plot, Dickhead Alastor because why not?, Heats, Multi, Straight Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: While Charlies away, Vaggie is left in charge of the hotel. Sounds easy, right?Unfortunately Vaggie goes into heat the next day, and with no Charlie around she finds herself turning to the last person she would expect for 'help'
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie/Angel Dust
Series: Threes A Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894465
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	The Advantages Of Living With A Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched this nature documentary that said some moths give out an aphrodisiac odour after they emerge from their chrysalises to call a mate, and it gave me this idea. Enjoy the insanity!

"You'll call me when you get there, right?"

"Of course! Don't worry, Vaggie, I'll call you right after dinner. After supper, before I go to bed, when I see an interesting bird, after I go to the bathroom-"

"Okay, okay!" Charlie laughed as Vaggie frantically raised her hands, and the moth couldn't stop herself from laughing too "Look, I don't need to know about your bowel movements, okay? I just wanna make sure you're going to be alright"

"And I promise you, I will be!" Charlie took her loves hands and held them gently "Its just a couple of days at my parents, Vaggie, I'm not walking into Cerebus' kennel!"

"There's a difference?"

Charlie rolled her eyes _"Yes!_ Really, Vaggie, don't stress about it, I know how to handle my dad!"

"Okay" Vaggie nodded, then bit her lip "Just remember, if he says anything or tries to demean you in any way-"

"-'then I should remember that its not about what he believes, its about what I believe, and I should always believe in myself!'" Charlie recited perfectly from memory. Vaggie hmphed.

"Just checking that you _know!"_

Charlie giggled and drew Vaggie in for a hug, and as slender arms wrapped around her back she pressed a kiss to her silver hair "I'll be completely okay, I promise. Two days from now I'll be home and we can have a nice long roast fest of my dad!"

They laughed together, and were still holding hands when Razzle and Dazzle pulled up with the limo. Charlie squeezed Vaggie one last time and picked up her suitcase. 

"I wish I could go with you" said Vaggie.

"I know, but you know how Dad is about sinners. Mom tried to get him to change his mind but he's too stubborn" Charlie slid her suitcase into the limo and turned to Vaggie one last time "Besides, I need someone here to make sure somebody doesn't burn the hotel down!"

"Ha! Yeah, that's not as funny as you think, remember when Angel sneaked in that blowtorch?"

"He was holding it for a friend!"

"He was holding it at _me!"_

"Hey!" Charlie pointed at her sternly "No fighting with Angel, got it?"

"I-!"

"Vaggie!"

"...Fine"

Charlie beamed "Thats my girl"

With a last kiss goodbye Vaggie was waving Charlie off as the goats drove away. Then, just before they got to the turn her long blonde hair came flowing out of the sun roof, the rest of the princess following along behind.

_"I'm only a phone call away, okay? If anything happens call me, I'll come straight back!"_

_"Okay! I love you!"_

_"I LOVE YOU, TOO!"_

As the car drove out of sight Vaggie lowered her arm and turned back to the hotel. She was determined to run a tight ship while Charlie was gone, she would take no bullshit and let nothing slide, there weren't going to be any problems on her watch!

Of course, she never expected to _be_ the problem.

*

"Fuck off!"

"Screw you!"

"You're not the fuckin' princess, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Charlie said that I was allowed to experiment with this as long as I didn't blow anything up this time! NO I AM NOT LYING HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME?!"

"Yeeeeah, you can take your curfew and shove it up your taco, bitch"

By the end of the day Vaggie was filling out paperwork in her office and so mad she could spit nails. Running the hotel in Charlies absence turned out to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. Especially when everyone in the hotel was so. Fucking. _Uncooperative!_ God, she could've killed Angel when he completely disobeyed her and walked straight out, and worst of all he had done it in front of the _entire hotel!_

Vaggie gripped her pen so hard it almost snapped, remembering the sniggers and the smirks. In an effort not to completely loose her cool she had walked out, yelling about paperwork. She had thought it might calm her down but she hadn't expected it to be so fucking hot in here! Seriously, she was sweating like a pig! She thought Husk had fixed the air conditioning?! Guess she would have to talk to him about that tomorrow, if he even listened to her, that is, because apparently no-one did!

She blew out a gust of hot, frustrated air and drew an arm across her sweaty forehead. God, what was with this fucking heat? It felt like her whole body was burning! Running her hands through her hair she twisted the silvery mass into a knot at the back of her head and peeled off her gloves for good measure. The second the air hit her skin her arms erupted into goosebumps, but Vaggie felt no relief, she was still hot.

She was determined to ignore it. She had paperwork to finish and she wasn't going to slack off when Charlie was counting on her! So she went back to it...for about ten minutes.

With a groan she finally admitted defeat and dropped the pen. She was so hot she couldn't even _see_ the words, they were just typed black blurs! She scrubbed at the sweat on her collarbone and her hand came away wet. Damn, she needed a bath. And some sleep. Maybe a good nights rest would help her feel better.

She left the sweltering office and almost tripped over Niffty who was vaccuming the carpet. After a brief apology she continued on her way, eager for that bath, so she didn't see the way Niffty stilled where she stood, or how her little nose wrinkled.

The tiny cyclops covered her nose with one hand, staving off the sickly sweet stink that seemed to be following Vaggie around like a particularly eager poltergeist.

"My goodness, Miss Vaggie, you gotta lay off of the perfume!" she tutted, then picked up the vaccum and resumed her task.

*

Here's how it works. With usual heats, the recipient usually knows when they're coming. There's a particular season, spring normally, and the one who is in heat knows to prepare for this and has time to find a suitable breeding habitat and a willing partner. 

In Hell, heats are different. No-one knows when they're coming, there's no slow build of hormones, no chance of preparing. In Hell, a heat is another punishment, and when it hits, it is random and sudden and all at once.

This is what Vaggie experienced the day after Charlie left. She went to bed the previous evening, tightly wound and annoyed, sex being the last thing on her mind. When she woke up, she was flushed, sweaty, and on fire.

She opened her eye that morning with a gasp, her loins burning and her bedsheets soaked with fluids. Her entire body was trembling with need, and she thrust her hand into her shorts. It didn't help, she could never do it by herself.

With an agonised cry she sat up and lunged for her phone, whimpering at the cool feeling of the plastic on her oversensitive skin. With shaking hands she hit Charlies speed-dial, because if this wasn't an emergency then what the fuck was?!

It went straight to voicemail. Charlie must be with her Dad.

"Fuck!" Vaggie practically sobbed as she listened to Charlie's perky answerphone message. By the time the message tone beeped, her voice was shaking so badly she doubted she was understandable.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie! It-it-its the heat! M-m-my heats h-h-here! P-please, it-it-I-I can't-oh my God, I cant-j-j-just please come home! I nee-I need you, I need- _AH!"_

Just then a fresh pulse of lust screamed through her core and with a cry Vaggie thrust her hand down and began to furiously finger herself, helpless to stop it even though she knew it wouldn't help, not stopping until she became too sore to go on.

She shoved her face into her damp pillow and screamed, her nails tearing into the fabric and feathers flying everywhere. Another cramp seized her belly and Vaggie sobbed.

 _Please!_ She silently begged as her body burned, _please, Charlie, come back soon!_

*

In the hotel, the others were having a very different morning:

"What the fuck is that godawful stink?!"

Husk, who was wearing a dishtowel over his nose, shrugged "Dunno, stinks like a perfume bottle exploded somewhere, get Niffty on it"

Crymini scowled She wore a black bandanna over her muzzle and it hid her bared fangs "I bet this is Angels fault, that jackass is always pulling pranks. Bet he made a stinkbomb or somethin' just to fuck up our day"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. So ya want a drink or are you just gonna blab at me?"

"Ugh! You are _so_ fucking rude!"

Husk didn't deign that with a response and soon enough the young Hellhound had scampered off to annoy somebody else. Unfortunately her vacated seat was taken up by a familiar smiling deer.

"Ah, Husker! I see you too have caught wind of the peculiar scent that has permeated the hotel this morning!"

Alastor himself was wearing a nose plug-red, of course-that somehow didn't impede his accent in the slightest, and Husk grunted.

"Yeah, everybody's been complainin' about it, they all think its either Angel pulling a prank or one of the fish kids science projects gone wrong"

Alastor hummed, gloved fingertips tapping on the bars smooth surface "Perhaps...or perhaps not!"

Husk sighed, causing the dishtowel to flutter up "Al, its way too early in the morning for your bullshit, if you know somethin' either say it or piss off"

Alastor chuckled delightedly "Ah, but if I did that then it would spoil all the fun, wouldn't it? Besides, I think our little stink problem will resolve itself once a suitable suitor comes along!"

Husk didn't give him the satisfaction of asking what he meant by that, it wasn't like Al was going to tell him, so as an act of revenge Alastor began rattling off various ideas he planned to propose to Charlie about advertising the hotel when she got back, each more ridiculous than the last, hoping to garner a response for him.

He was just starting on a plan to have a bunch of imps stripped naked and loose them on the city with the hotels address carved into them when Angel Dust walked through the door, his clothes singed and his hair slightly darkened with soot.

"Ah, Angel Dust, how good of you to arrive twelve hours past curfew!" Alastor trilled "You appear to have had an eventful evening!"

Angel smirked and made a show of dusting himself off "Just a little fireworks show, Smiles, nuthin' ta get ya panties in a twist about!"

"I assure you my effeminate fellow, my undergarments are the least of your concerns" 

Husk frowned. Was he crazy or did Alastors smile just get bigger?

"Oh baby~" Angel purred, walking closer with a sway in his hips "Anythin' ya wear under those clothes is gonna concern...me.."

The spider trailed off mid-innuendo, which was most unusual for him, and Husk looked up more out of curiosity than anything else. Angel had stilled like a deer in headlights, his arms frozen where they were crossed over his chest and stomach. However, all lewdness had gone vanished from his face, he wasn't even smiling. In fact, he looked like he was _concentrating._

Angel then took in a long, deep breath through the nose. His pupils dialated and his eyes narrowed.

"What...that...what's that smell?" even his voice was different, flat and devoid of its usual cockiness and flirtation. Husk glanced at Alastor, who was in turn watching the spider.

"You mean the strange odour thats been plaguing the hotel all morning? Why, nobody knows, it has been quite the bother! Don't you agree?"

Angel took in another deep breath. He didn't seem bothered by the smell at all "It smells...smells good..."

"Oh, do you think so? Well then maybe you are just the man to seek put its source, Angel Dust!"

Angel nodded dumbly, like he was stuck in a dream. The fuck was wrong with this kid, was he high?

"Yeah, I'll go...go find...yeah..."

And off he went, walking like a newborn Bambi in the direction of the elevator. Husk looked at Alastor. His face revealed nothing, but Husk was a drunk, not stupid.

"What the fuck was that?"

Alastor looked at him, all faux-confusion "What was what?"

"Don't you 'What was What' me you smug bastard! You're settin' the kid up for somethin', aren't ya?"

Alastor raised a hands up "Whatever happens is not of my doing, Husker, I merely asked Angel to find the source of the smell and eliminate it. That is all"

Husk smelled bullshit. But honestly he didnt really care and so let it go.

*

Angel had met some of the oldest succubi in existence, and none of them had anything on this. Every breath he took of that sweet scent was like fire in his veins, warming his body, making sweat bead on his brow and he wasn't even at the source. The elevator doors dinged open, and when he walked out the sweet perfume got so much stronger. He didn't know how he knew this was the right floor, his body was guiding him.

As he walked down the hall his breaths got deeper, almost ragged as he tried to suck up as much of that intoxicating smell as he could. He knew he was hard, he didn't care, all that mattered was getting to the source of the smell and...and doing _something._

As he walked closer to Vaggies door he began to tremble. His body was so hot his light clothes felt like a straight jacket, and by the time he got to the final barrier that separated him from what he needed he felt like he as going to explode if he didnt get out of them soon.

He stopped outside the door. From within, he could hear the soft sounds of feminine whimpering, the high pitched tones of moaning, and then a small, heartbreaking sob.

Angel didn't care. The source of the smell was right behind this door, and he wanted it. He raised a shaking hand and scratched at the door.

The sobbing stopped "G-go away!"

Vaggie. Vaggie, yes. Thats who was behind the door. Annoying Vaggie, strict Vaggie, Vaggie the ever present pain in his ass. And Angel felt like he was going to die if he didn't have her.

Angel whined, scratching at the door again. He seemed to be incapable of speech, the intense smell robbing him of human coherency and leaving him only animalistic longing.

"P-please..." apparently he hadn't lost enough speech to be unable to beg.

There was a hiccup "A-Angel? Is that y-you?"

Angel whined again. Even her voice was setting him off! He pressed his body flush against the door and ground his burning erection against it "Let me in...please, it smells...holy fuck, it smells..."

"I...Angel, I _can't-!"_

"No!" Angel almost wailed, his claws digging grooves into the wood. In his lust fogged mind thoughts whirled around, his single minded determination forcing his brain to work and find a way to get through this door without kicking it down and taking what he wanted.

"Baby please... _please..."_

Another sob "A-Angel, I _can't!_ Y-you don't underst-stand, its-its not real! I'm in...in...its my fuck-fucking Heat! P-please go!" 

Her voice cut off with a pathetic whine but Angel didn't leave, he couldn't leave, it was that scent, that fucking mind altering, undeniable, beautiful smell! His whole body was aflame now that he was so close, he couldnt leave even of he tried, and he didn't care what he had to do to get to it, he'd beg all night if he had to! 

"I...I...l can help ya! Let-let me help ya...Vaggie..."

He clawed at the door again, whispering shaky promises and pleas. There was a harsh breath behind the door, the sound of cloth rustling, and then the door opened, almost making Angel fall face first into the room. He caught himself just in time, gripping the doorway with all six of his hands like it was the only thing keeping him standing. When the door opened, the beautiful scent hit him full force, and his knees buckled as a fresh wave of the most intense arousal he had ever known grabbed him firmly by the genitals and made him moan aloud.

When he opened his eyes, Vaggie was standing in the doorway, her face flushed, hair messy, and wearing nothing but a silver silk robe. She was looking up at him, her face flushed red and her eye dark with lust.

Angel looked down at her.

She looked up at him.

She swallowed, and whispered "A-are you sure?"

He gripped the doorway harder "You smell fuckin' amazing..."

Vaggie moaned just from the sound of his voice, and she lurched forwards and buried her face in his fluffy chest.

Silken arms wrapped around him and Angel groaned as the smell that lured him forced itself up his nose. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Vaggie was not still. She ran her hands up and down the planes of his back, her face nuzzling his chest, planting wet, desperate kisses against his hot skin. Angel gasped and planted his face in her hair, breathing hard the scent that was emanating from her, so strong now that he almost came there and then. He was so wrapped up in it that he almost didn't hear what she was whispering between each kiss.

"Help me...fuck me... _fuck me!"_

Angel moaned into her hair, powerless to resist.

He bent down and slid his hands beneath Vaggies thighs to lift her into his arms and the moth immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him, so tight he almost couldn't breathe. His lower hands slid over her legs, up her thighs until they were squeezing the curves of her bare ass. Vaggie cried out at his touch and buried her face in his neck, kissing the hallow of his throat as she ground her wet core against his belly. Angel throbbed in his skirt, and he reached up and twisted a hand in her long silver hair, pulling her into a burning kiss.

Vaggie let out a choked whine as their lips met. Fuck, she was so soft, so desperate, her tongue slid into his mouth and Angel met it furiously with his own, tasting a natural sweetness of her mouth, like a diluted version of the smell that poured from her body.

The longer they kissed the tighter they held each other, until there wasn't an inch separating them. Vaggie ground against Angel until she was sobbing against his mouth, desperately needing relief. She wasn't the only one, and Angel walked them back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them as he took the desperate moth to the bed.

Vaggie almost cried when he set her down, unusually gentle for all the heated fevor he kissed her with, and reached for him. She wasn't kept waiting long, and soon Angel was on top of her, kissing her neck and running his hands over her body, pulling at her robe until he got it off and had a fully naked demoness beneath him.

Angel pulled back, looking down at Vaggies bare body, and his eyes darkened further as he took in the beautiful moth. She was so small, her body slender yet toned from all the working out she did to keep herself in shape. Her skin was as dark grey as the rest of her, but her nipples were almost black, tight and pointed up, screaming for his attention. 

Small hands clung to his shoulders, the slender fingers deceptive in their strength, and he was pulled back to the present by Vaggie grabbing his upper hands and placing them on her teacup-sized breasts.

"Angel...come on...please!"

Angels breath left him in a rush. Fuck, she had such soft skin! Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands and he smoothed a thumb over her skin, circling her areola and Vaggie cried out so loudly, her voice full of ardent lust that it made Angel hiss. He leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth as his other four hands tore at his clothes, never stopping even when he heard a rip. He rolled that hard little nub beneath his tongue and relished in Vaggies high pitched moans and the way she dug her nails into his back. The gloves came off next, and he ran his pink-tipped hands down her body, his palms tasting the sweetness of her sweat and feeling the satin smoothness of her skin. He slid one hand up her side and rolled her neglected nipple between his fingers. Vaggies hips bucked up hard into him, wailing loud enough to wake the dead.

With a groan he released her and gripped her sides as he kissed his way down her chest and pressed his face into the softness of her belly. His hands followed suit, and he had barely touched the moths thighs before she spread her legs apart for him, planting her feet in the mattress and arching her knees. Her aphrodisiac smell was stronger than ever here, swirling around the spider and making his head spin with desperate arousal. Fuck, she smelled so fucking good, he had to taste!

He slid his hands down Vaggies legs and the slender limbs began to tremble as he got closer to where she needed him most, and when he finally flattened his palm over her soaked arousal they both cried out. Sweet Jesus, she tasted incredible, like the sweetest high ever! He had to taste more and with no warning he thrust two fingers deep inside the moth and their screams of pleasure combined. He didn't pause, didn't wait, he relentlessly pounded her entrance with his fingers as Vaggie rocked her hips hard with each pump, her delicious liquid excitement squelching between them and leaking out onto the bedspread.

Vaggie clutched the sheets hard, her head tossing back and forth, incapable of speech save for Angels name and pleas for more. Angel ducked down and slid his long tongue down her right thigh, sucking that sweet skin into his mouth and no doubt leaving a hicky before he let go. He slid further down the bed, his kisses lowering until he had closed his mouth over Vaggies core and sucked hard.

Vaggie threw back her head and screamed, coming instantly, her hips rocking so hard against Angels mouth she almost bucked him off.

" _¡Oh si! ¡Oh Dios, eso se siente como el puto cielo! ¡No te detengas, no te detengas, no te detengas!"_

Angel was relentless. With four of his hands he wrapped them around Vaggies thighs and buried his face deeper into her folds, eating her out like a starving man, craving her sweet taste like a drug. He slid his tongue as deeply into her as it would go, her warm walls clinging to him as her orgasm took her. He slid his hands up and down her legs, scratching her skin as he curled his tongue inside.

"Angel...oh my God, Angel...Angel... _Angel FUCK!"_

He didn't stop until he wrought a second orgasm out of her and he drank up her release eagerly, moaning against her womanhood. It was like kindling to fire and his hips bucked into nothing, making him whine. Relief, he needed relief, he fucking needed to fuck her!

Apparently Vaggie had the same thought because Angel felt a hand twine in his hair and, in a feat of strength that actually impressed him, she pulled him to where she was now sitting up in the bed and crushed him to her, gripping the back of his head hard, her chest heaving as she kissed him frantically. Angels hands wound around her back, nails digging into her skin, kissing her back so hard their fangs clacked together. With a lower hands he started to push himself up onto the bed, but once again Vaggie beat him to it. She tightened her legs around his waist and clung to him, and together they fell back on the bed.

In a mess of frantic kisses and bruising touches Angel aligned his rock hard erection with her weeping opening, and with a desperate gasp he sheathed himself fully inside her with one powerful thrust.

They both screamed.

*

_SCREECH!_

_CRASH!_

_SLAM!_

The sun was setting by the time Charlie practically flew through the hotel doors and hurtled through the lobby and up the stairs so fast she left scorch marks on the carpet. She was barely aware of Niffty zipping up in her wake, tutting, her only thought being of the woman she loved, all alone in the agony of her heat.

Shit, how could this have happened? Vaggies last heat was so long ago, how could she have not seen this coming?! She was a terrible girlfriend, and once this was over she was going to shower Vaggie with apologies and gifts and whatever else she had to until she made up for it!

She got the bedroom fast, so fast she didn't hear the moans and grunts coming from behind the door, so when she burst inside she was caught completely off guard by the scene before her.

Wet slapping sounds filled the air, the room hot and filled with the overpowering smell of arousal. On the bed Vaggie lay on her front, hands twisted in the bedsheets as her hips were held in the air by aggressive hands, Angel Dust on his knees behind her and gasping his pleasure as he thrust powerfully behind her. Sweat rolled off of both their bodies, and Angels eyes were blank except for the animalistic lust that engulfed them.

Charlie gasped in horror. Satan, it was worse than she thought! She'd left Vaggie all alone and now she...she was being...all because of her!

A cry from the woman she loved broken her out if her frozen state and she charged forwards, eyes turning red and horns protruding from her scalp "ANGEL GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, pulling his erection free from Vaggie. The spiders eyes darkened from the rage of being denied his victim, he hissed furiously. Charlie drew back a fist, about to punch his lights out-

Until Vaggie launched herself at the, wrapping her arms around Charlies and crushing the princess to her chest "No...don't!"

"What?!" Charlie looked down at her girlfriend, her face was flushed and desperate and she could feel her body shaking where she was wrapped around her. 

"He-he wasn't hurting me! He's helping me!"

 _"What?!"_ Charlie pushed Vaggie back, holding her trembling body by her shoulders. Already the moth was panting, her thighs rubbing together in an attempt to sate the incredible ache between them.

"I-I-I..." Vaggie gasped, taking deep breaths as she tried to think last the crazy waves of lust coursing through her body "I asked him...baby, it hurt so much...he came...wanted to...to help... _hn..."_

Vaggie tilted her head back and gasped, and that was when Charlie noticed the light pink arms that wrapped around her waist, slender hands cupping her small breasts, stroking them gently. Charlie looked up and saw that Angel had pressed himself against Vaggies back, hishead nuzzling her neck. She heard him take a deep inhale and let it out in a long shaky breath.

"I couldnt help myself, babe" he said huskily, pinching Vaggies nipples, and the moth mewled "You smell so fuckin' good...its positively _sinful"_

Angel licked a long stripe up her neck and Vaggie cried out helplessly before twisting her neck and reaching up to kiss him.

Charlies horns shrank back into her skull, and her eyes turned back to their regular butter-yellow. She watched all this in complete amazement, more so because she realised something-she wasn't mad. For some reason, all she felt was relief, relief that he girlfriend wasn't being raped. Even as she watched Vaggie grind desperately against the spider she couldn't find it in herself to get angry. Vaggie needed help and Angel had given it.

What an odd situation to be in!

"R-right..." Charlie said, and she stepped back from the bed "I guess I'll, uh, leave you to it..." she started to turn away, thinking that she would need to find another room for the night. Not like she was needed here, right?

A hot hand clasped her wrist and stopped her.

Charlie turned around, surprised, to see Vaggie with one and curled in Angels hair but her pink and yellow eye on her, her pupil dialated and a soft look of need on her face.

"No...stay..."

"W-what?!"

"Stay..." Vaggie breathed, and she drew away from Angel-much to the spiders annoyance-and pulled Charlie into her warm arms. Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but Vaggie cut her off with a kiss.

Charlie jumped, making a small noise when soft lips touched hers. Immediately she ravaged Charlies mouth, kissing her hard and hot, sliding her tongue in her mouth and tasting her just the way she knew she liked. This close, Charlie could smell the scent of Vaggies heat as it filled her nose, and she whined as her body began to heat up and felt her skin grow more sensitive. Being half succubus, she was attracted to the desperate lust of sinners, and Vaggie was no different. In fact, it may have even had a more powerful effect on her because of her love for the beautiful demoness. Unable to help it, Charlie made a soft sound if pleasure and wrapped her arms around Vaggie, a little thrill of desire shooting straight between her legs when she touched her bare skin.

Barely a minute into their kiss Vaggie frantically pulled at Charlies clothes, mumbling "Off...off!" against her lips. Charlie eagerly complied, reaching behind her to unzip the black, lacy dress she wore to her fathers dinner, and shook it off to let it pool onto the floor. Her bra and panties came next, and as Vaggie pulled her onto the queen sized bed she kicked off her heels.

Vaggie drew back and looked down at Charlies naked body with undisguised pleasure "Charlie..."

"Vaggie..." she went back in for another kiss, and for a moment the two if them forgot about the third party in the room. Until he made them remember.

Vaggie pulled back from Charlies lips with a gasp and the princess looked up to see that Angel had moved behind her once again and was kissing all over her back. Vaggie moaned loudly, her skin so sensitive now that any touch was enough to drive her wild. Then she cried out, her hips jerking, and when Charlie looked down she saw the spider had slid a hand between her legs and was mercilessly playing with her clit.

"C'mon Charlie..." Angel growled, a dark grin on his face "Let's give her a heat to remember, huh?"

He wrapped another hand gently around Vaggies neck and used it to make her arch her back, making the hard points of her nipples all the more prominent. Charlie felt a rush of desire and immediately leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth, stroking the neglected one with her hand.

Vaggie sobbed her pleasure into the ceiling, arching into Charlies mouth while simultaneously bucking into Angels hand. Her breath came out in short gasps, cursing in Spanish as she finally achieved another orgasm. 

But she wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

Angel and Charlie both yelped as Vaggie wrapped an arm around both of them and threw herself down on the bed, dragging them both with her. She clutched Angels face in her hands and drew him in for a long, breathtaking kiss, then pulled Charlie in and did the same to her. The princess whined, heat building in her core as Vaggies loving touches and sweet gasps and beautiful scent burned through her body, making her want more and more until she felt she would go mad.

When Vaggie let her go she immediately leaned down to attack her neck, needing to feel her soft skin against her lips, and apparently Angel had the same thought as he lowered himself down to press deep kisses to her stomach, stroking her hips. 

Vaggie writhed in the bed, loving the contrast of their touches: Charlie, soft and caring, loving her with her hands and lips. Angel, eager and sensual, almost aggressive in his touch as he nipped her lower belly and scratched her skin with his nails. They both sent sparks of electricity roaring through her veins. She instinctively spread her legs, and her mouth was moving before her brain even registered what she wanted.

"I want you to fuck me!" she said in a breathless rush "I want-I want- _fuck!-_ oh fuck, I want Angel to fuck me while you touch me, Charlie!"

Charlie lifted herself up from kissing Vaggies breasts with a gentle smile. She looked over at Angel Dust "What do you think, Angel?"

Angel was already sitting up and pulling Vaggies hips into his lap. Charlie could see his erection, long and hard and wet from Vaggie, twitching with need. As Charlie watched, his pink claws dug into tender grey hips, and licked his lips.

"I think I wanna fuckin' come, princess!"

Vaggie arched her hips, a wordless agreement. Charlie looked down at her. Vaggie had wrapped a hand around her bicep and was squeezing, her face needy and wanting. Charlie stroked her face tenderly, and nodded.

"Okay"

That was all they needed. As Charlie stroked her hands over her body Angel pulled Vaggies hips to him and they both cried out as his hot member slid into her warm, tight passage. Charlie kissed Vaggie, stoking her belly, her sides, her breasts, playing with her nipples and drinking in her moans and gasps as Angel pounded into her. Vaggie fisted a hand into the sheets and with the other she gripped the back of Charlies head tight, tugging her hair.

The princess gasped into Vaggies mouth, her hips bucking at the electric pain. Her skin was hot, her core was throbbing and she wanted so desperately to be touched. But not yet, not while Vaggie needed her. She sucked in her girlfriends tongue and stroked over her pelvis, a throb pulsing between her legs as she felt Angels hard member moving inside her. How many times had they slept together while she was tearing up the streets to get back here? A dozen? Two dozen? If Vaggie and Angel were still alive, there was no way she wouldn't carrying the child her heat craved by now.

For a moment she wondered what would happen if it worked, what Vaggie would look like, round and glowing with child, not Angels but her own. It was an impossible fantasy, a silly fantasy, but it nevertheless sent a stream of fire through her blood, and her stomach cramped with arousal as she slid her dexterous fingers through Vaggies silvery pubic hair until they found her engorged clit.

 _"Uuuhn!"_ Vaggie grabbed her head with both hands and kissed her harder, gasping between each one as Charlie toyed with her and Angel fucked her harder, deeper, angling his hips so that he could hit her spot as deeply as possible. One hand punched the bedspread as he leaned over her, driving himself in as hard as he could as he chased his own climax.

"OH FUCK!" Vaggie tore her lips from Charlie and screamed "OH FUCK! ANGEL! CHARLIE! FUCK, IM GONNA FUCKING-!"

With a long, arduous scream Vaggie came explosively around her lovers, her back arching off the bed and her head thrown back. Angel clung to her, cursing in a mixture of Italian and English and he buried himself as deeply inside Vaggie as he possibly could and roared his climax.

Charlie kept circling Vaggies clit, carrying her through her orgasm until the moth finally slumped back on the bed. Her body was soaked with sweat, she was shaking like a leaf, but she was smiling, warm and contented and _finally_ satisfied.

Angel rolled off of Vaggie and onto his back, breathing like a marathon runner "Fuckin' Hell..."

Charlie wiped her hand in the bed and stroked Vaggies damp hair off of her face, and the moth giggled softly. Her eye had been closed, but she opened it now, looking up at her girlfriend with such love and joy it made Charlies heart ache. She reached up and stroked the princesses flushed cheek, smoothing a thumb over one of those cute red dots.

_"Mi amore...Mi querida..te quiero mucho..."_

Charlie leaned down and kissed her "I love you, too. So, so much"

Angel huffed "Aw, ain't that cute?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed herself up. Vaggie whined and reached for her, but this time she pulled back "You need some water, baby you lost a lot of fluid"

"I'll say!" Angel commented, giggling sleepily. But apparently not tired enough to stop running his mouth. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and planted a hand on her bare hip "Angel, do you want some water, too?"

"God yes!"

Charlie went to the bathroom and when she came back with two tall glasses of water Angel had moved up the bed and was lying behind Vaggie beneath the sheets, both of them looking seconds away from sleep. Charlie walked over.

"Wake up, you two! You need to drink!"

They both groaned, but took the offered glasses and drank deeply, water trickling down their throats. After putting the glasses back she climbed into bed on Vaggies other side, and the moth immediately snuggled into her, finally sated.

Charlie ran a hand through her hair "You feeling better, baby?"

Vaggie hummed "Sleepy..." 

Seconds later she was out like a light, curled up against her girlfriend and still a little damp. Charlie held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you"

*

Angel was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to just sleep for several days, but something was keeping him awake. Movement. With a sigh he pushed himself up and propped his head up on his hand, looking over at the squirming princess.

"You okay?"

Charlie looked up at him, eyes blinking dumbly "H-huh?"

Angel sighed "Baby, I'm a spider, I can feel ya movin'" he lifted up the sheets and got confirmation of what he thought. Charlies thighs were rubbing together and he could see the slickness between her legs "Looks like ya got a little situation, toots"

"I-I'm fine!" Charlie stammered, but her cheeks were dark with shame and arousal. He sighed again.

"Ya didn't get any action while we were goin' at it, did ya, babe?"

"It-it doesn't matter! When Vaggies in heat she needs me, I don't mi- _oh!"_

A gasp cut her off as she felt slim fingers between her legs, slowly stroking her wet lips. On instinct her hips bucked, and a soft moan slipped out "Angel...w-what're you doing? Y-you don't have to-"

"You don't want it?" he cocked a brow. Charlie bit her lip, her cheeks flushing further. She glanced down at Vaggie.

"I don't think she would mind" Angel soothed, stroking her again. She tasted different from Vaggie, sweet just like her, but a different sweetness, like sugar mixed with a subtle savoury tang. Had Angel not spent all day having sex, this no doubt would've gotten him up again in an instant "Ya know, considering what we were just doing..."

Charlie whined softly as Angel kept touching her, her eyes closing in pleasure. She gave in, opening her legs, and Angel slid two talented fingers inside her tight entrance. The princess gasped and fisted the pillow beside Vaggies head, rocking her hips as Angels hand moved back and forth, picking up speed as Charlie's gasps grew closer and closer together. He raised his thumb and circled her tight clit, so hard it throbbed against his flesh. He angled his fingers so they reached deeper, grazing her spot, and with a shudder and a soft cry Charlie came onto his hand.

He stroked her gently through her climax, almost petting her, and when she finally relaxed he withdrew his hand and raised his fingers to his lips, his tongue snaking out for a taste. 

"Hmm, not bad! Does all royalty taste like this?"

Charlie blushed violently and buried her face in Vaggies hair, the moth still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what just transpired. Angel smirked, then flopped back down onto the pillow, determined to have the best sleep of his life.

"Hey, Angel?"

He grunted "Whaaaaat?"

"...Thankyou"

"Not the first handjob I've given, babe, it won't be the last"

Charlie spluttered and he could hear her blushing "N-no!-Well, yeah, that too, but, I meant thankyou for...for being here. For Vaggie"

Angel almost opened his eyes again "Are ya seriously thankin' me for fuckin' your girlfriend?"

Charlie sighed " _No!_ Well, actually, uh-look, I just meant...you were there for her when I wasn't. She was in pain and she needed someone and...and I'm glad it was you"

This time Angel did open his eyes "Eh? Why?"

He heard Charlie shift, then Vaggies soft, sleepy sigh as she was pulled into the princesses arms "Because you didn't hurt Vaggie, not like some other sinners would. You're a good guy, Angel"

Okay. No. He was way too sleep deprived for this shit. He closed his eyes and pulled the sheets tighter around his body "Whatever. Go to sleep. I'll be gone when ya get up tomorrow"

"You don't have to-"

_"Sleeeeeep!"_

He could tell she wanted to say more, but Angel was already drifting away, and by the time she finally settled down, arms full of the love of her life, he was fast asleep.

*

The next morning, Vaggie up sticky and to an empty bed. A look at the clock told her that it was well past one in the afternoon, she had slept all morning. A common trait with her heat. She was just grateful it only lasted 24 hours.

She looked over at the bedside cabinet and saw a large glass of water and a plate stacked with breakfast croissants waiting for her, along with a neatly scripted note telling her that she should take the day off and rest. 

Vaggie smiled, her heart warming at the care her girlfriend showed, even after finding her with Angel. She had to make this up to her, something big. Maybe they could take a couple of days off, go somewhere for a romantic weekend.

As for Angel...

She looked over at the side of the bed where he'd slept, cold now. She reached over and touched his pillow, a whole mess of confusing emotions whirling inside her. 

What to do about him?

*

The next day she was knocking on his door and the spider answered, dressed to the nines in killer boots, a tiny dress, and a gorgeous flowing wig. She had clearly caught him in the middle of doing his make-up as one eye was fixed up with shadow and fake lashes, the other bare. A flash of surprise crossed his face at seeing her, but he quickly smothered it.

"What?"

Vaggie stood up straighter "I just wanted to talk to you about the curfew"

Angel groaned "Oh, come on, not this shit agai-"

"I wanted to tell you that its been lifted. You can stay out as late as you want from now on."

Angel stared at her, mouth agape. Vaggie planted her hands on he hips "Just don't come back wasted and high, okay? Nobody wants to see another naked helicopter demonstration!"

Angel continued to stare, and Vaggie fought not to fidget, already feeling dumb for doing this. Then a slow, crafty smile curled the spiders lightly glossed lips.

"So my dicking was that good, huh?"

Vaggie punched him so hard he went flying back into the room with a crash "Don't make me take it back, you arrogant prick!"

"OOOOW! Are ya kiddin' me?! I gotta work tonight, bitch!"

_"Put fucking make-up on it!"_

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"CRAZY MOTH LESBIAN!"

"I'M BISEXUAL FUCKER!"

"I KNOW! I WAS THERE!"

Vaggie swore and stormed away from the door. Jesus Christ, he was _such a fucking asshole!_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm always willing to hear constructive criticism :3


End file.
